1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus including a viewfinder device and a display device that displays images.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an image pickup apparatus, such as a video camera, there is an image pickup apparatus including a case that constitutes an armor, a photographing optical system that is provided in the case, an imaging element that is provided in the case and images a subject image guided by the photographing optical system, and a viewfinder device that is provided in the case and is used for visually recognizing an image imaged by the imaging element from an opening of the case.
In the past, such a viewfinder device included a viewfinder case that is built in the case and in which a window is provided to face the opening. A transmission liquid crystal panel with a display surface faced to the window, a lighting device that radiates light on a rear surface of the transmission liquid crystal panel, a first sheet polarizer that is provided between the transmission liquid crystal panel and the lighting device, a second sheet polarizer that is provided between the transmission liquid crystal panel and the window, and an eyepiece that is provided between the window and the second sheet polarizer and magnifies an image displayed on the transmission liquid crystal panel are housed inside the viewfinder case (see JP-A-2001-339627).
In this case, an imaging surface of the eyepiece is provided to coincide with a liquid crystal layer of the transmission liquid crystal panel.